Promise
by piskydust86
Summary: AU Edward left in full moon and didn't come back til 20 years later.... how much will have really changed about the small town of Folks.


_**Promise**_

_**I do not own twilight, nor the characters and not Edward… sniffles**_

_**Ok well I know the summary is not the best but I hope you enjoy the story. **_

Chapter 1 A fresh start

Ellenor Black was a normal sixteen year old girl, bright red flowing hair that grew past her shoulders, wavy and soft. Her beautiful dark brown eyes that looked practically black next to her pale light comp lection, she was a small girl but quite toned, she was physical thanks to her hobby of dancing and going to the gym twice times a week.

Her school work was always well presented and she achieved high grades, she was a smart girl. Although she didn't really behave nor act the way her father insisted she did well on her work, she wasn't the type to study a lot, but she did it when she needed.

Elle had not had it easy for the past year, loosing her mother Isabella in the spring she was forced to move with her family to Folks for the funeral. Her and her mother were very close and loosening her was like loosing apart of herself, having to stop at the school she just couldn't take it anymore, the sadness reached new heights and she wondered if she'd ever let her mother's death go.

The summer was passing by ever so quickly and Elle was about to start at Folks high come September, she wasn't really looking forward to it, but Jacob her father was delighted. He was always trying to get Elle out meeting new people, since her mom's death the young girl had taken it harder than himself. He missed Bella so…. His heart ached without her, but she was gone and there was nothing more that could be done about it.

Of course Bella and Jake had two children, young Elle and Zachariah or Zack for short, he was older than Bella by four years, tall boy and big build, dark skin like his father and short hair. His eyes were dark and his stance was always so masculine, he was very handsome with a strong chin and face, very protective of Elle and did a lot of sports, a lot.

They loved them both and wanted the best for them, however when Bella fell ill with a weak heart the family began to struggle. Jacob had to become the chief of Folks police just for them to get by after loosing his place in the Marines, he had to be home to look after Bella and the children.

The house they had moved to in Folks was small, but big enough for them to live at least comfortably, it was like a small town house, inside was cosy, each room decorated with a warm feeling as you walked in. Each room had a colour code, the living room was a soft terracotta and gold, the carpet looked good enough to sleep on. The kitchen was a light shade of mint green mixed with lemon, the cupboards well assorted and a small breakfast bar in the middle.

Moving to the three bedrooms held upstairs, you had the master bedroom, red and black with just the touch of soft silver, of course Zack choosing this room, being able to workout in the space of it. The next was a little smaller, of course this being Elle's room. A delicate lilac and touch of silver, it was practically screaming for Elle to inhabit. Jacobs room was plain and simple, spacious and decorated brown and gold. Moving to the bathroom with was your typical ivory walls with modern wood deco, a shower and separate bath, needless to say the house was to Jacob's liking and was happy for the past week they spent settling into the place.

Life was going to be different for the Black family and they all knew this, routines would be set and life would just go on. Elle being slightly slower than her father or brother to take on this new life, it was just strange and new to her…. But she'd do it, at least for her dad. He had given up so much for them already.

Zack however was loving the new life and couldn't wait to start school, course he was shoe in with the football team and the girls, knowing fine well he would popular. Though he was a gentlemen in his own small warped way, he was quite an ego maniac and thought a lot of himself, in all situations…. Big lady's man.

The family was set, Jacob leaving for work as the two children set out learning more of the town and investigating. While Zack made his way to the local town, Elle would wonder across to the woodland of the town, the smell of the tree's was so fresh and the woods seemed to go on forever. She enjoyed these woods, the branches snapping under her feet and she could see where autumn was taking it's turn as the leaves changed their colour and fell upon the ground at her feet.

This place wouldn't be so bad after all, it was a small town and everyone seemed to know everyone else, a lot of people even helped them when they moved in. They must of known Jacob would be the new chief of police, course now he was Zack would have to be careful and he would have to get to know the pack here. Of course Elle had not yet changed so was in no need to be informed of Zack's condition just yet.


End file.
